


Murky waters

by egg_murder



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Not a mermaid, a PJO AU, jeremy is a dagon, michael is a satyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_murder/pseuds/egg_murder
Summary: Michael did not enjoy being the bride-to-be of a murderous cyclops that eats satyrs for dinner. He needs the help of his demi-god friends to get him out. (Follows Grover’s storyline in Sea of Monsters, but it’s a little different.)





	Murky waters

Michael started to feel sick, continually adjusting the wedding gown that covers his furry hindquarters. It’s been half a week since he got caught by the cyclops, the bridal shop he had hid in got destroyed and he was dragged into the cave. It smelled like extremely moldy socks and damp sheep with the hint of gas leak. There is a small pond in the corner that looks like it is a personal sauna that is full of mud and gook. The ground is musty and muddy enough to cake Michael and all of his clothes in a light brown film that will possibly never come off. Now, Michael is all for nature, being a satyr and such, but right now he felt like sleeping in one of the various rooms in the big house. The cyclops has been out of the cave for a while, leaving Michael to sew the wedding tapestry, which he has continually unraveled in trying to buy Christine and Rich time. Time for what exactly? Time for them to come and save him from becoming a bride and then the wedding soup.

He took a break from the tapestry, hoping it would save time while his ‘husband-to-be’ was out feeding his herds of sheep. He gets up from the rock-slab bed and walks out of the cut off room, under the doorframe of jagged rock. It’s still so cold, even his usually very warm hoodie is damp with sweat from fear and from the humidity of being underground. The water would be a breeding ground for mosquitos if the giant boulder blocking the entrance wasn’t so looming and huge. Michael edged closer to the giant pond and looked at the murky surface, the mud flittering around like some sort of dye in a science experiment.

Michael steps closer, deciding to sit by it and look like he is actually doing something instead of avoiding weaving the tapestry. He dances his fingers over the water lightly, watching it continue to swirl around. The water is warm and smells like it came from a spring, but after a long time ago. If there was any creature in there, it would be long dead at the bottom. A bubble reaches the surface, making Michael gulp and scoot away from the pond, his mind running through many scenarios of what is in the desolate water. It gets scarier the more the seconds add onto to the time and then the surface of the water is broken.

A roud-ish head with gigantic sharp ears is above the surface. Big gray eyes stare at Michael, pared with turquoise tinged hair that cascades into the water. There seems to be an anxious and fearful expression on their face, but Michael can still tell they are beautiful. Their skin is smooth and on the lower parts of their face are lined with aquamarine fish scales that are pearlescent even in the low light of the cave. His attention was hyper focused on the creature he had not realized that his hooves were showing out from the bottom of the wedding dress and that the specific gray eyes were staring at them in amazement. The water ripples again as a webbed hand reaches through the water and reaches towards the hoof, Michael is paralyzed by the surprisingly cold touch. There is a blue fin on the arm, connecting to the darker shade near where the extended tissue met the arm.

It’s silent, deathly quiet. They had shifted into a different position, Michael sitting at the edge of the water, and his new friend sitting right next to him. They didn’t exchange much words but their thoughts seemed to be connected. They understand each other, they are both trapped here. “I’m going to get you out.”Michael finally says, taking his new friend’s hands in his own and looking at them. They look overwhelmed, scared that he would give up on them. They move a hand out of Michael’s grip, laying it lightly on his cheek. Their pearlescent scales slowly turn from the bright blue and slowly fade into a darker shade that could be confused for black. “I am dying.”Their voice is weak and strained, but full of faith. “I want. . . you to get out, with or without me.” Michael feels tears roll down his face and hit the hand still intertwined with his own. The scale glows once more in the pearlescent blue, the reason why lost on Michael.

“I, I don’t even know your name.” He says, eyes blurry as he looks at figure in front of him. They seem to raise an eyebrow in confusion, “I do not have a name.” Michael lets out a small chuckle, “Who doesn’t have a name?” The blurry figure starts to laugh as well, the laugh more like one of a chainsmoker. It still light up Michael’s heart and gave him some hope that his empathy link with Christine is still good. The laughter comes to a short stop, tapering it shorter than Michael would’ve liked. The figure comes closer, the closer they got, the clearer Michael could make out the details of their face. “Would you give me a name?” They asked, their gray eyes staring right into Michael’s dark brown ones. Their voice was laced with seriousness and his heart can’t stop beating faster, like it was trying to rip open his chest. “Yes—I mean I guess I could, it would probably be a bad name anyway and—” Michael is cut off by a kiss, it’s cold but not clammy. It calms him and he leans into it until the figure pulls away, cheeks heating up but still looking at Michael.

Their gaze is softened as they look at Michael, awaiting a new name. Names aren’t exactly Michael’s strong suit but he takes in everything about the figure in front of him and his mind is swirling with possibilities. He pinpoints a name and blurts it out, “Jeremiah.” The figure—aka Jeremy—smiles at the name, kissing Michael again, littering his face with small pecks. “Thank you. Thank you. Bless you.” Jeremy mumbles into his face, smiling through the fading color of his body. His lower half, which is more like the tale of a seal but with more canine feelings, is swishing back and forth quickly.

The small bubble of happiness is burst when the cyclops lifts the giant boulder at the entrance of the cave with a loving yodel about coming home to a beautiful female cyclops. Jeremy immediately fled into the murky water and left Michael sitting alone on the edge of the pond and quickly putting his fake feet back on. “Wifey I see you found the pet! Fishy doesn’t come out much.” The cyclops walks behind Michael and he stands up, trying to fix the dress and veil so that the cyclops doesn’t realize the scruff on his face and horns peeking out in his hair. “I didn’t see the Fishy either, but I did make progress on the train.” Michael says, going to rush back to the room and resume his Odyssey level plan of keeping away a specific suitor. “Good, wifey. It must be finished immediately now! So we can find good Satyr for dinner.”The cyclops said, pushing Michael towards the bed where the tapestry laid down with the progress he had made yesterday undone.

“At once hubby.” He says back in the sweetest voice he can and he sits down on the slab bed and starts the tapestry. The cyclops starts to make a meal, and Michael didn’t want to see what the meal was. He continued the bridal train and tried to ignore the growing feeling in his gut that the empathy link with Christine has failed. That was until the ghostly figure of his best friend showed up right beside the stone slab bed, he jumped but turned to her. It had worked, it still worked. “Chris!” He quickly exclaimed, happy to see his best friend is still alive. “Michael, you know I’m all for fashion but that outfit is…” She jokes, hoping to at least lighten Michael’s mood. “Shut up Chrissy.” He sighs, continuing the weaving and pretending to not be having a conversation with someone who isn’t the giant cyclops in the other room.

Their conversation is short and he isn’t able to get more information before the cyclops busts through the door frame with a bowl of whatever it was and sat in the chair that sat in the corner of the room. Michael was under his gaze, and hated every second of it.

When the cyclops went to sleep, Michael went to work of unweaving it, sitting in the larger portion of the cave. He didn’t realize there were gray eyes watching him with mirth radiating off them. “Hey.” The small voice said, pulling Michael out of the unweaving loop. He looks up at Jeremy and feels his insides combusting, the small sliver of moonlight shines on them both. A small bubble of serenity is created between them and Michael explains to Jeremy what he is trying to do. It’s silent for a half a second, “What should I call you?” Michael let out a small giggle, realizing that he hadn’t even told Jeremy his name. “Call me Michael.” Jeremy nods, if he hadn’t looked as malnourished his excited nod would’ve looked adorable. “Mi-ch-ael” Jeremy says quietly, testing out the syllables on their tongue. Michael smiles at Jeremy, encouraging Jeremy to say his name as much as they want.

The next day Michael can tell the cyclops is getting impatient, he is trying to get the train done and undoing it. He will not be a cyclop’s wife until his imminent death. He needs to get out, to let Jeremy get out, he realized what Jeremy was after he went to bed last night. Jeremy is a Dagon, similar to mermaids but without the snarky attitude and egotism. Michael has always thought he would somehow end up with a nymph, maybe a tree dryad. None of them ever seemed to like him that way, but right now he thinks Jeremy is it. Or maybe Jeremy, once they get out, will leave Michael for some other sea creature. Then it hit him, sea creature. Dagons are mainly found in the sea, and here Jeremy was sitting in a pond of what is most likely freshwater. The logical path his brain went down threw him into a negative loop. Jeremy needs to get out of here, Jeremy’s body is dying.

Once the cyclops realized Michael was undoing the weaving, he did not look happy. He was now tied to a stake and awaited the bubbling pot of water to boil over the cauldron like pot. Out of the corner of Michael’s eye, he can see Jeremy shifting some of the water from his pond into the pot, sending it into the pot, making it take longer to boil. Michael needs to kiss this dagon before he gets killed by one of the killer sheep outside. Jeremy sent a wink towards Michael before slipping back into the murky water. They wait, and wait. Jeremy waiting at the rim of the pond, speaking the loudest his voice is allowing. Michael couldn’t ask for a better co-existent in a cave while they are both hostages of a psychopathic cyclops that eats satyrs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He wants to be at the edge of the pond with Jeremy, talking to them and figuring out why he feels so drawn to them.

Nothing happens until when the boulder is finally moved, the sheep start to move in the cave, their corral being in the back part of the cave. Then they are stopped with a booming voice of a familiar person that Michael has come to know in the last year. It was Brooke Lohst of the Athena cabin. She was calling on the cyclops with the taunts of Odysseus and drawing him out of the cave and letting the two other members of their attack team roll out from under two of the sheep. They are some of his close friends, a child of Zeus, Christine Canigula was accompanied by Rich Goranski (the local Ares senior counselor). They had their accompanying weapons while the shouts of Brooke get quieter as the boulder rolls back over the sunset before the cyclops run off towards the voice.

Christine runs towards the stake, asking for Rich’s small blade before it went flying in the air. Christine caught it and started to destroy the ropes tied around Michael, muttering sorries as if she nipped Michael on the way to freeing him. When he slid off the stake they briefed him on what they are doing. He stopped then quickly, rushing towards the pond and checking on the dagon hidden beneath. “Jere, you can come out. They’re my friends.” He strokes the water calmingly, hoping that Jeremy would come out. Bubbles rise to the surface and Jeremy slowly comes out of the water. “We’re getting you out.” Michael smiles, holding out his hand to Jeremy and hoping that Jeremy can take being outside without dying more than he is right now. Jeremy smiles sheepishly, moving closer to the edge of the pond and getting ready for some sort of heavy lifting.

Michael grabs ahold of Jeremy, lifting them bridal style and kissing them and forgetting his friends are watching them both. Jeremy’s tail gently taps against Michael’s furry legs and gets a hurried reminder that they have to help Brooke outside. They run outside the fastest they can, finding that Brooke was in a sort of peril, Rich raced forward to fight the cyclops on his own. Which leaves Christine to get Brooke and for Michael and Jeremy to find the fleece and then go on the ship that they had stolen from Circe’s dock. Michael could see the fleece from their stance, the mortal-eating sheep were standing in their way. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and Jeremy let out a choked giggle in response. Michael’s heart did a front flip with an added full-frontal assault on his emotions. Jeremy is going to be the death of him, figuratively and literally.

Michael starts the little jaunt towards the fleece, the bridge shaking and the daunting ocean below is teasing them with the waves. Jeremy’s grip tightens when the waves get louder, his scales are becoming a lighter blue as they trudge across the bridge towards the sheep. They did not have a singular plan at all, thinking maybe Michael could play his pipes or ukulele, but that would just get them killed. The reach the edge, hearing a growing battle behind them. Michael gulps, hoping to find some way to get the fleece, letting Jeremy use it before his planned split and descent into going back to camp. Michael dashes behind a bush, holding Jeremy close to him as he hopes the sheep don’t come to clean their bones. Michael shifted his gaze back over the cliff, seeing the stolen boat that apparently came from Circe’s island. An idea slipped into his head as the waves hit against the anchored boat. “Jeremy, if you fell off the cliff right now, would you survive hitting the water?” Jeremy nodded, tail slipping around Michael’s torso. “Are you falling with me?” Jeremy’s voice is tiny and scared, gripping Michael tighter. Jeremy looks ready to protect him, to even protecting the descent with their body. “I wish I could.”

Michael can feel his heart break, he wished he could fall with Jeremy; but his friends are there. They are loosing in their battle against the cyclops, and Michael can’t tell from here but he thinks Rich is going to become the bride from the words that the cyclops is yelling. “I need to help my friends, I can’t protect you. But please, when you get free, go towards the north. There is a camp, you’ll know the barrier when you cross it. I, Michael Mell, give you full permission to enter Camp Half-blood.” He whispers, not realizing that the tears are falling down his face and that he has Jeremy pulled into his chest. He tries to loosen himself, preparing himself mentally to roll Jeremy off the cliff and towards the raging water below.

Jeremy sits up a little more in Michael’s lap, pulling his face towards their own. It’s bittersweet and there are tears falling down both their faces, the wind becomes harsher. It is cut short by a loud yell and Michael pulls Jeremy close and realized his friends were being chased towards the bridge. “I’m going to have to let you go, Jere.” Michael whispers, kissing the bridge of their nose before lightly pushing them off the edge towards the water. He can’t focus on if they hit the water because he had to jump to his feet while Christine and Rich were jumping from the collapsing bridge and watching the giant cyclops slip out of their gaze. Rich is wearing the dirty veil and he rips it off with extreme aggression. He stops it into the ground and stabs it with his knife. They are all emotionally depleted and the shared amount of energy between them is equal to the amount of a sleeping snorlax.

No one asked him what happened to Jeremy, realizing that the tears falling down from his eyes show what happened while they got their injuries. They started to formulate a plan of what to do, Brooke would use the invisibility hat that her mother had given to her and grab the fleece, trying to not gain the attention of the killer sheep that are around them. They hide behind a bush, leaving their singular predecessor of the plan to do it on her own.

They got the fleece, flying down the rocky wall and towards the beach near the boat. Their sprint is cut off by a giant rock flying towards them, landing right behind them and raising the sand to get caught in the harsh breeze. It stung against their skin as they turned towards the figure behind them. The cyclops is shaking with rage as he holds up giant boulders and is ready to throw it at the group. They turn to run again, hearing the sound of the boulder descending towards them. The water goes up towards the rock in a wave and crashes it down into the beach.

Michael’s feet stop when he realizes why the wave reached that high. He sees Jeremy sitting on a high rock with their eyes trained on the cyclops with extreme anger. Jeremy’s arm extends out towards the cyclops, the water bidding his wishes by pulling him back into the water. The cyclops goes under, leaving them time to get to the boat. Michael stays at the edge of the ship, yelling things towards Jeremy, telling them to get away. Telling Jeremy that he loves them. Hoping that Jeremy makes it to camp.

-

The quest is ended, the fleece is back at camp. Dustin Kropp’s tree is being protected, and it is slowly pumping the life back into camp. Michael has gotten thanks from the nymphs and dryads and a speech from Chiron. He hasn’t been able to get to the shore of the camp, to see if Jeremy survived. His hope is pinned on Jeremy, his heart is beating fast as he is finally free of the grasps of social life. His hooves sink into the sand as he tries to go towards the water.

He ends up with his hooves in the water and listening to the waves. The water becomes calmer, releasing a figure that glowed with a blue aura. Michael’s heart started to beat extremely fast, realizing who was now laying in front of him. “Jere!” Michael exclaims, running towards Jeremy and lifting him into his lap. Jeremy is soaking wet, making Michael’s sweatshirt feel like a wet towel, but Michael doesn’t dare. He is holding them close, kissing their cheeks and asking for recounting of how they survived. Their voice was more smooth and kind after Jeremy was allowed back into his element. They smile at him with love in their eyes that haven’t left the curves of his cheekbones. “Why are you staring at me?” Michael asks, looking slightly terrified. “You are so beautiful.” Jeremy says, placing their hands on Michael’s face and kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I love the idea of Jeremy being a mermaid like creature (dagons are more water deities) and Michael being a satyr! Comment any feedback you have for me! Thank you once again for reading!


End file.
